


Negotiations

by broccolicon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Woken up by sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccolicon/pseuds/broccolicon
Summary: “Sorry—” Dimitri stops himself, his face red, his hand still heavy above Felix’s neck. “I… Am I hurting you?”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s! This is admittedly not a very romantic way to celebrate Valentine’s, sorry Felix.

Felix’s consciousness returns to him gradually, first in the unexpected warmth around him in the middle of winter, and then in the sudden shock of pain as someone thrusts inside him, the heavy weight of a body over and around him. There’s a brief moment of disoriented panic as Felix attempts to throw off the body weighing him down, before heavy hands pin him, pressing his neck against the bed.

“Felix,” Dimitri says, and he stills on instinct.

Then Dimitri draws his hips back and snaps them forward again and Felix is biting a strangled noise into the pillow of Dimitri’s bed, as Dimitri murmurs uselessly in his ear, “Sorry, I’m sorry, just a little bit more.”

That’s right, he’d been the one to seek Dimitri out after the ball. Dimitri had disappeared with the professor somewhere, while Felix stayed back and had too many drinks at Sylvain’s urging to soothe the embarrassment of being the Blue Lions’ representative in the White Heron Cup.

So it was the professor’s fault, or possibly Sylvain’s, that Felix had made his way dizzily to Dimitri’s room and waited in his bed until he’d returned. “Felix, we mustn’t,” Dimitri had said in the same voice with which he apologizes now, but he’d been eager enough when Felix had kissed him, his cock quickly hardening when Felix had reached down to touch him.

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it,” Felix growls, his head still swimming as he turns to look at Dimitri. The eye contact seems to startle Dimitri, who fumbles his movements, slowing but not halting the slow rocking of his hips. He looks embarrassed, as if he’s been caught sneaking a midnight snack rather than continuing to fuck Felix into the bed even after he’d passed out.

“Sorry—” Dimitri stops himself, his face red, his hand still heavy above Felix’s neck. “I… Am I hurting you?” he asks.

It’s a stupid question. Dimitri is stupidly strong, stupidly big, his cock stretching Felix’s hole so much it hurts even after they’ve been fucking for so long he should be used to it now.

Or maybe it’s not that stupid, for Dimitri knows him, gazes into his eyes with expectation as he draws his cock out, the thick head of it stretching his rim painfully. Felix curses his own stupid pride as he grunts out, “As if you could.”

“That’s good, then,” Dimitri says, gripping Felix’s hips and pulling them up to slam into him again, making Felix’s world narrow to a singular point of pleasure and pain.

Felix grips the sheets for some kind of leverage as Dimitri hauls him closer, his nails clawing against the fabric. “Can you not control your rutting even when your partner is clearly incapacitated? I knew you were a beast,” he spits out. Dimitri had been gentle enough at first, his fingers shaking as he’d touched Felix, his eyes and lips squeezed tightly shut when he’d pressed a chaste kiss to Felix’s lips. It was cute, in a puppyish way. 

Dimitri looks a bit saddened by the insult, now, as he presses all along his back, leaning close to brush the hair out of his face. “Isn’t this what you wanted, though?” he asks, kissing Felix, his tongue pressing into his mouth, his teeth scraping against Felix’s lips when he pulls back to talk. “I… I wanted to be good for you—good _to_ you, but you were the one who kept egging me on.”

“Don’t pin this on me,” Felix pants out. “If you were truly a man, you could not imitate a beast so closely as this.” 

It was true that Felix had spat in the face of Dimitri’s kindness, but even now there’s a swirl of disappointment he feels at Dimitri’s roughness mixed in with the pure wave of _desire_. Felix kisses him again to muffle his groan as Dimitri’s thrusts shift angle, his cock relentlessly pressing against that one spot inside of him. When Dimitri fucks into him particularly roughly, Felix bites down, not entirely on accident, and he can taste the blood on his tongue just as clearly as he can see the bloodlust rising in Dimitri’s eyes. 

That’s fine, he was done with this conversation anyway, he thinks, as Dimitri presses his face back to the sheets and continues taking his own satisfaction.


End file.
